One Shots of the Seven
by Sir Strawberry
Summary: Hey Guys! These are basically one shots of the final battle with Gaea. And a bunch of other one shots too! Hope you like these. There are some curse words...! :) Enjoy (And Review)
1. The Fates Are Drunk Dodger Fans

**Random Oneshots**

**Hi!**

**First thing to say, I'm not trying to be whiny, but ****PLEASE**** review. Like "hi", or "bad", or "you're an *******" **  
**Second, this is my...about 7th fanfic, that I hope I don't delete. The reason I delete so many of my stories is because you guys who read this don't review. **  
**Third, just chill back and enjoy**

PERCY

The Argo II could see the city of Athens. It had beautiful vivid rolling hills. The Parthenon was in view, and Annabeth couldn't keep still. She kept contemplating forever, yakking about fundamental columns and support bases; it was cute.

Percy couldn't see this as beautiful though. It reminded him of bloodthirsty giants and evil Athena's. He knew if he said that out loud, Annabeth would pummel him.

Jason paced the deck nervously. Percy never seen the guy like this, because everybody near him got electrical shocks. He was distracted, and electricity flared in his eyes.

Keeping his distance, Percy approached him.  
"Jason, you okay?" Percy asked. Jason seemed surprised, lightning snaked toward Coach Hedge's cabin. It blew up the TV, and the bed. Percy didn't think Coach Hedge would be happy when he got back.

"Oh yeah...I'm okay" Jason said with no confidence. Percy just gave up, and went back to talk with Annabeth. Even Piper couldn't soothe Jason, if a beautiful girl couldn't do the job, nobody can.

"Annabeth, whatcha doing" Percy kissed her cheek. Annabeth distractedly said hi, and kissed him back. When ever Annabeth kissed him, it gave him a shock more higher then Jason. Percy stood there blankly, then regained his composure. He checked on everything. He saw Hazel turn Buford into a flying hot dog with the mist. Frank was practicing with the present he'd received.

When the Argo II docked at Ithaca, Frank had received the present from Apollo. Ever since, Frank glowed with silver and golden light. Basically, Percy's friend was a walking Christmas tree. Piper was practicing her fighting skills. She slashed, ducked, and jarred up. She was pretty good, but she had another weapon.

At their second stop, Thebes, the whole group got god size nuclear weapons. Your typical present. Jason had gotten a four feet lightning bolt. Percy still had Riptide, but it felt different. Reyna, Nico, and Hedge had arrived with the Athena Parthenos, and decked Octavion.

Our godly parents had given us weapons. Percy had another present too. It was a necklace bead made out of pearl. It was a protector, made out of the essence of all water nymphs and gods. Frank had a giant hammer, which didn't fit with him. It flared with red aura. Hazel had gotten a copy of Hades's helm, and she looked pretty proud of it. Every time she wore, people near her would go straight to Mama.

Piper had gotten a pink staff etched with pictures of Pegasus's. Her mom didn't explain what it did, but Percy didn't want to know. Annabeth had been blessed with the knowledge of Athena. It basically meant she could kick ass better.

Finally, Leo had gotten something different. He'd gotten a Puma backpack. It was white, and had the most nuclear blast of all. It had gears, engines, systematic short-circuit stuff, and pounds of Greek fire with a special prize: Bellerophon's Hammer.

Percy observed all the tourists and citizens of Athens. They were flocking store to store, but something was wrong. They all looked nervous, and hundreds were receding out with grotesque faces. They all knew the impending danger. Because right next to the Parthenon was a gigantic black spire. Annabeth glared at the spire, like: Stupid black spire blocking the view!

The tourists were tentative, quickly avoiding the black spire. The aura was revolting. The Argo II docked to the ground, next to a dense forest. They all disembarked from the ship, arranging themselves hastily. They had three days before Gaea would rise, but the giants decided to having a early "Welcome To The World After Millions Of Years" party.

"What the Hades is that" Leo asked. Hazel frowned at the pun. "Maybe it's the diaper of the giant'" Leo said one more time. Nobody smiled.

That's when it happened. Percy frowned with Annabeth. You guys know Winnie Pooh, right? Imagine him glaring, with sharp brown fur, and a giant marble hammer in hand. He was ten feet tall, bigger and more grotesque then last time. He approached Percy and Annabeth.

"Big Winnie the Pooh" Percy muttered. Annabeth smiled, and took out her new weapon, a Celestial Bronze, two side knife. Agrios emerged from the fog, revealing his ugly face. He looked like a bear with the face of a mutt. Another rumbling sound like an earthquake started. Right from a hill, a humanoid figure rose. Calling him big was a understatement. He was at least thirty feet. His face was embedded with tree trunks and branches. He had twelve packs, if that was even possible. His torso splitted into one snake tail. The snake was red, and the bottom had jagged steel spikes. His eyes were green, and poison flared into his mouth. It was a giant snake that got his ass stuck into a redwood.

"I am Thoon the Giant!" the giant cried.  
"Pretty obvious, tree-snake face" Leo just frowned. Hazel just stared, but then cried out. Frank caught her before she fainted. "Don't look directly at his face, it gives you pretense visions" Annabeth said it so simply, it sounded fake. But Percy knew he could trust Annabeth. Last time he didn't trust her, he'd almost been turned to stone. Frank gave Hazel some ambrosia, and she rose, her eyes beaded with tears.  
"So many visions" she said drowsily. Frank just kept nursing her until she was sane.

Agrios came first. He brought his marble hammer down at Annabeth's former spot. She evaded the attack and went for the kill. She stabbed at Agrios's hips, and the bear howled. He waved Annabeth away, and she hit a car. Percy almost helped her, but Annabeth stood up pretty easily. This time, he went for Percy. The necklace worked up, and watery blue light surrounded Percy like a globe. It deflected the hammer's blow, but disintegrated later. The bead cracked to millions of pieces.

Agrios was smarter then last time. When Percy went under, he sat on him. Percy sprawled fifty feet down the hill.  
"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth cried out. I gestured to her I'd be okay, and trudged up the hill. Jason was waiting for the attack. He advanced toward the giant bear. Piper started soothing the beast to go slower, and it kind of worked. He was know going twenty miles per hour to ten. The effect didn't work too well, especially because the beast wanted to kill them.

Agrios threw his hammer at Jason. It was going at least a hundred miles per hour. But Jason was agile like a cat, or a caterpillar. It hit him on the leg, and he hit the hull of the Argo II. He recovered quickly, and summoned his secret weapon. Out of his hand, energy sparkled. A four feet sharp crackling electricity beam flashed. Agrios looked nervous, because it took him one less second to attack Frank. Jason threw the bolt, and Agrios was blown right on top of Percy. Before Percy was crushed to a Percy Panini, Percy slashed Riptide on Agrios. Water and ice flowed into the huge gash on Agrios's back. The water boosted Agrios up fifty yards, and he impaled himself on his own frozen blood. Except, Agrios was a freaking complete giant. He couldn't be killed by mere demigods.

Frank shot a clan of arrows. They all sank into Agrios's hide. Agrios's face went blank. He doubled over, right next to Percy like a bowling bowl. His fur turned a unnatural shade of black. He limped back up, while the snake giant, Thoon was waiting with an amused smile on his face. Percy instantly wanted to stick him back to his father's mouth, Tartarus.

Agrios's advanced, but something stopped him. Out of the air, three old ladies advanced from hazy vague clouds. They had silver and blue string. Everybody receded one step, while the Fates advanced the limping beast. "WE ARE THE MORAI, THE FATES OF OLYMPUS, WE CAN'T MAKE YOUR FATE TO DIE, BUT WE COULD CLUB YOU TO DEATH" The Fates said it excitingly. They took out three caps. It said "Dodgers" on it. From their personal hovercraft cloud, they took out golden clubs, and smacked Agrios. Agrios blew into silver dust, like a pinata.

Thoon's smile mustered into a shocked expression. For the first time, it looked like the Fates were smiling. All at once, Frank, Hazel, and Percy charged, while the rest took on long range defense. The plan was planted, and Thoon was dead.


	2. The Monster Fiesta Party

**If you read the first chapter...GREAT!**

**To be honest with you, I don't put too much time into these one-shots, because they're one shots. Please review, because I need feedback. And any of you read those Percabeth, Pretemis, Perphroditae stories? They pure awesome. Enjoy!**

FRANK

Charging the snake monster, not Frank's idea. It reminded him of his grandmother's Chinese statues. There was this one guy with a silver goatee and a snake body. This guy looked like a drunk version of that statue, but then again, the Fates looked more drunk. Their faces were grinning ear to ear. Their wrinkles were dissapating a little. At least Hazel was next to him. Without her, Frank doubted he'd ever get to live ten minutes of his life.

Percy was swirling in his mini hurricane. Ice, winds, and water was sprawled around him, demolishing anything in his way. Thoon just waited, maintaining his composure. His hands were enormous; Frank's grandmother wouldn't even challenge this guy. Out of Thoon's hand, a twenty feet spear appeared. Seconds later, a lightning bolt struck the giants face. He almost lost his balence. Out in the distance, Leo yelled, "Bullseye, Homie!"

Leo had made a professinal engine lab right in the hill. Machines and gears turned and roared in the distance. Greek Fire missles were herded into the back side of the lab. The Fates smashed their golden bats against the giants head. Whack, whack, and whack. The giant reached for his hair, so it looked like he was using the Fates as shampoo for his stringy hair. Hazel charged the giant's shin. She jumped at least ten feet, and stabbed the ankle. Golden blood, ichor flowed out from the gash.

Otherwise, Thoon looked more angry and furious then hurt. One of the Fates, Clotho sprawled to the ground. She quickly recovered with her old crazy eyes. A gleam went through her eyes as she brought out a large amout of string. Hazel was know jumping leg from leg, slashing and jarring. Percy made the giant lose balence, spinning around his legs, torso, and body. Frank kept shotting arrows, but didn't shot the god arrows or spirit arrows. He know he'd use them later. 

Clotho wrapped the string around Thoon's legs. The two other Fates, Lachesis and Atropos, were hitting home runs with their golden bats. Each blow, Thoon grew more tired, displeased, and furious. "He looks like Smelly Gabe when he loses his poker game" Percy commented. He went to the top of the giant, clearly losing energy. While panting, Percy sank Riptide on Thoon's shoulder. Thoon cried out, and fell. His body crashed part of the Parthenon. Frank swore that Annabeth was glaring at the giant.

Annabeth stared so hard at Thoon, he started falling off to a headache. Frank felt said for the giant. He was know mental with three old ladies hitting him with bats. The three Fates tapped their bats together, and dropped their bats on Thoon's chest.  
"No..No! I hate you mom!" Thoon said before disintegrating to particles. The Fates stared at the giant for a moment, then at Frank. For a second, Frank thought he'd be vaporized. 

"So tired..." Clotho exclaimed.  
"Epic Dodger bats" Lachesis said too. Atropos, who looked more sane, looked at Frank. "You're fate is not as desperate as you think, Frank Zhang. We must recede back to Olympus. Our energy falters, and the Ancient Laws are pushing us. Atropos snapped her fingers, and the three women dissapated into a green flash. Frank hugged Hazel, interupted by a familiar voice.  
"What did I miss?" Leo asked.

LEO

Man, Leo wished he'd had something to do. Everybody got to disintegrate those beasts into dust. And now, we get to look at Doctor Leo, fumbling with engines and not trying to catch on fire. He'd tried to make the Greek Fire cannons work, but they became a bunch of tangles of short circuits. He had to untangle everything, then make it series circuit, because parallel circuits were for noobs. He'd tried coffee like a gentleman while fixing the circuits. The only thing he received were strange looks from Jason and Piper.

Leo created a wind turbine to go with it, just to look good. Then he got more complaints from Piper to turn the sound off. So he had to attach sponges to decrease the sounds. Piper told him it looked ugly. Leo thought it was the Aphrodite effect, because Piper never acted like this.

The wind turbine acted up, and the cannons were know loaded with garlic. Any giant who messed with Leo, would get a stench of garlic.  
"Valdez, what is this?" Piper asked tentatively. Leo knew Piper and him were friends, but nobody trusted Leo's new inventions.  
"Oh, this, it's a line of series circuits connecting to wind velocity to make it attach to the Greek Fire. If I blow on the wind sensor, and the engine disk is loaded on wind velocity, it shots fireworks, garlic, and Greek Fire." Leo explained in one breathe.

"In English please?" Piper asked. Leo blushed. He'd just became Professor Leo, yakking about unconneted series circuits wind velocity to a girl. "It means that if I blow on this sensor" he patted a microphone. The wind acted up, and Greek Fire shot towards Percy, Frank, and Hazel. They both gave him evil eyes. "My bad" He shouted out. Piper said she understood, and went to Jason.

"Was that an accident or a prank" Frank asked playfully. Over the few days, Frank and Leo had warmed up to each other.  
"Accident" Leo replied.  
"Oh, and Percy, I'm feeling ground tension movement, I've got a feeling some nasties are coming up" Leo told Percy. Percy nodded sadly, and went to hug Annabeth. Sure enough, a pack of harpies, griffons, and empousai were marching up the hill to the Parthenon. There was a river to block them out, but no buildings. The buildings were on the side and back only.

"Can't we have a freaking break?" Percy shouted at the ground. The empousai were rallying up the griffon and harpies. While a dozen hellhounds approached to the Parthenon. Cyclops's with red eyes were advancing, guarding the river. From the side, there were swarms of drakons. It was a monster party, minus the fruit punch. Frank dropped to the ground and started humming.

Out of the ground, spirits and skeletons rose. Leo didn't know how Frank did that, Leo didn't want to find out. Soldiers with Redcoats, Nazi flags, brown leather armor, and furry man with stone swords all popped out with turbulence. Lastly, man with scruffy beards and gray coats dug their way out. It was the War Fiesta Party versues the Monster Clan.

Unadvertently, Leo looked back, and almost received a heart attack. Everybody else looked back too, and saw what was coming. A boy with black leather coat and black pants emerged from the shadows, literatly. A tall girl with golden armor and a purple cape came. She had a guarded expression, and flowing black hair. Then, a short satyr with gym clothes came. He had a steel and Celestial Bronze bat, yelling "DIE!"  
"We had free time, so we decided to come back" Nico said with much more confidence then before.  
"And help you" Reyna added, smiling.  
"DIE!" Coach Hedge said in agreement. The war was about to start, and they had the best people in the world to help them.


	3. Sir Strawberry Yaks About Feedback

**Hello!**

**This is not a chapter, I repeat, not a chapter...**

**I know I'm gonna sound like a whiny powerhungry, Octavian, but please review.**

**No reviews = no motovation for the author**

**no motovation for the author = me being a idiot and not updating**

**me being a idiot and not updating = I delete the story**

**I delete the story = all Hades breaks loose (Just Kidding)**

**So ****please~~~~~~~~~~~**** review.**

**Thanks my wonderful readers**

**-Sir Strawberry (ImmortalOlympusPJHOH)**


End file.
